If I Stay (NaLu Version)
by Sail Away With Me
Summary: It takes years to build trust, and faith in people, including your family. It only takes one second to lose it all. That's right my sailors! It's raining a wonderful NaLu story that includes a few gory parts, but hey! What kind of tragedy would this be without it? On a serious note, I am actually very proud of this story. So pweety pwease R&R! (Rated M only for the bloody stuff)


_This is a wonderful NaLu story that is based off of __'If I Stay'__. So enjoy my wonderful sailors!_

(^-^)

"Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life! You can take your words and all your lies! Oh, oh, oh- I really don't care!" My family; only we would sit in a car screaming a Demi Lovato song at the top of our lungs… when we had our windows down. At a stop light, where every single person stared at us because, hey, we sounded completely tone-deaf.

"I will admit that was fun." My little sister Michelle looked at me with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about?" I giggled when I replied as I recalled our 'performance'. When I turned to look at her, the smile left my face. Everyone was looking at me; my mom, my dad, and my sis. "Wha-what is going on?" Then things began to go hazy, almost like static. The people outside were replaced by snow, blood, and shattered glass; everywhere. I looked around in a panic, the car was upside down and another vehicle was on its side. I ran to the car and looked inside. My family was nowhere to be found, but it was filled with blood. I turned around and realized, there was no one here at all. I threw my hands in my hair and clutched on to my blonde locks. "This isn't happening… this isn't real!" The static returned, the world around me began to buzz and fade in and out. I squeezed my eyes shut. "It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream." I continued to repeat the same phrase to myself over and over again, hoping I would wake up. I wasn't waking up, and the static started again, this time bringing pain, a lot of it. Then I heard voices.

"Oh my god…" It sounded like a woman's voice. She was followed by the voice of an old man, "Mira, go get the medical supplies!" I saw outlines of people, they were fuzzy and unclear. The static finally stopped, and the surrounding image finally focused. I looked around and was petrified by what I saw. Our car was in the side of a building, and there was a woman lying on the ground in front of it.

I hesitated to walk closer, fearing the truth, and my stomach turned. My mother was on the ground covered with blood and glass. Her eyes were open and her left pinky was twitching, but even from where I was standing I could tell she wasn't alive. I looked around to find my dad and sister. What I found was much worse; where the car was stuck inside the building, my father had hit his head. There was a sharp metal object sticking through his chest, and a large piece of glass in the right side of his head. It was enough to make me drop to my knees. I didn't want to look. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I was too sickened. "W-why… why is this happening?"

Two boys about my age were trying to pry the right side car door open. One was wearing a white scaly looking scarf, and had pink hair. The other had barely any clothes on, and had raven colored hair. When they finally pulled it off they reached inside to grab my father. The raven haired one unbuckled his seatbelt while pinkie pulled him out. He carefully laid him down on a large sheet and looked at his friend. "These people… didn't deserve this." His friend only looked at him, and shook his head. "No. No they didn't." They went back to the car and the raven looked inside. He climbed in and began to fidget with something. When he climbed out he was carrying something, a girl.

"Michelle!" I screamed and tried to make my way over to her. Stumbling as I tried to get up off the ground. I ran over to her and tried to grab her hand, with a terrifying result. I couldn't. I tried to pick up her hand but when I touched her my own hand turned into static. "What-what the hell?" I looked at my hand as it returned to normal. Then I turned my head to the pink haired boy next to me, and tried to touch him. It ended with the same results, except for the fact that he reacted to it, as though a breeze came in. "Lu-Lucy…" She slowly and quietly let out my name, barely audible. It seemed the only person who really heard it was the pink haired guy, and it was enough to make him glance over at her. "Lucy?" He softly mentioned my sister's remark to himself.

"She's still breathing!" a man with dark, stubby facial hair was leaning over my sister and checking her wounds. "She's unconscious but I think this one is going to be alright." He finished examining her and put her on a gurney the girl named Mira had brought. She helped fasten my sister safely to the gurney and took her to a room in the back of the building to bandage her wounds.

I turned around when I heard the raven haired boy yell something. "You guys!" The group involved and the crowd surrounding them turned to look at him. He was staring at something outside the building, in the snow. He looked absolutely terrified. I slowly walked over to where he was climbing through the giant hole in the wall, followed by pinkie. I began to hear an odd noise._ Ptwang!_ They were both walking towards a noise. _Ptwang! _They looked around for the origin of the sound, knowing it was close. Pinkie grabbed his raven haired friend and pointed at the other vehicle. Underneath it was a girl tapping the side with a lighter. _Ptwang! _She was practically choking on her own blood, and she had her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She couldn't speak and barely moved, but she kept tapping. _Ptwang!_

"Lucy!" The static returned. _'Wait what? What is he talking about? Is her name Lucy too? Does he know her?'"_Wait, you know her?!" The words echoed in my head, '_You know her…'_

The static got louder and the tapping stopped. Everything began to go fuzzy again. The people and building turned back into bloody snow, and all that was there was an old rusty lighter in pool of blood. There was nothing; the cars were gone as well. I leaned over to pick it up, wary of the results from last time. I was able to pick it up, and turned it over to wipe off the blood on the back. I looked at the engravings, "A lucky lighter to light the way for a Lucky Lucy." All of a sudden I felt something trickle down my face. Whatever it was quickly began to rush in large amounts down the side of my head. I lifted my left arm up to my head and melt a thick substance. I brought my hand back down and looked at it. "Blood?" A sharp pain went through my entire being. The left side of my body went numb and I collapsed to the ground. I started to cough up blood. Soon the familiar iron taste filled my lungs, making it nearly impossible to breathe. I began to feel a heavy pressure on top of me, it continued to grow heavier and heavier as the seconds passed. I started to see everything in red. The world turned into blood, the air, the snow, and sky… it was a thick red I couldn't see past. Then, there was darkness.

I woke up next to my sister, but when I got up, it wasn't what I was expecting. In another bed across the room was the other girl. She laid still with a steady but faint heartbeat. The monitor had soft beeps, and the equipment hooked up to her was insane. I walked over to her to see if she was alright, but nearly fainted. The girl had blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked exactly like me. No… she _was_ me. I stood in a confused and frightened trance. _Am I… am I still here?_

The door began to creak open, and an extremely short old man walked in. Though he was small, I could feel an immense amount of power coming from him. He closed the door behind him and hobbled his way over to my bed side. "You poor children, no one should have to lose their parents in such a way…" He paused and sighed. He had such a sympathetic look in his eye, it actually made me feel bad for _him._ "How cruel fate was to make you watch… I'm so sorry." One by one tears went down the old man's face, but he continued to keep his kind stare at my virtually lifeless body. "We will continue to watch over your sister for you. She is quite strong you know." He managed to crack a soft smile, "You know, I wonder how you met our Natsu and Happy…" He started to laugh with a few cracks from the sobbing. "I hate to think about what they destroyed of yours!"

I knew he couldn't see me, and thought I couldn't see him. I knew he couldn't hear me, and thought I couldn't hear him. I knew he didn't know these words hit me, but they did. I _could_ see him. I _could _hear him. I _did _want to thank him, to talk to him, but this was enough. His words made everything… better. They made me believe she would be alright, that I would be alright. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember the pink haired boy. Why couldn't I? The question pressed on my mind… It pushed and pushed until a sharp pain shot through my head. I looked around as the world swirled into a static spiral. I began to hear the faint beep turn into a rapid tone, beeping loud and aggressively. The world disappeared as I clasped onto the locks of my hair again. I fell to my knees, still holding on as I clenched my eyes closed, wanting the pain to end.

When I opened my eyes, my surroundings were different; I was in a town with a lot of docks. _'Hargeon…' _I looked over to see myself walking into a magic shop waving to my family. I pushed the doors open and immediately started to look around for a key. I turned to the cashier, "You wouldn't happen to have any celestial keys would you?" The old clerk looked up at me and smiled, "Of course! I'm afraid it's not very powerful, but it's all we have." "That's alright; I'd still like to see it though." I flashed him a friendly smile as he pulled a silver case out from underneath the register. "Here you go little lady, the little doggy." He gave me a gummy smile as he handed it over, that to be honest, was probably a little to infectious seeing as it was enough to make me smile a toothy grin myself. "This is great! How much is it?" He looked up at the ceiling and tapped his forefinger against his chin, "Well originally it was 1500, but for you I'll drop it to 1,100 jewels." He smiled at me as I handed him the money. "Thank you so much sir! Have a great day!" He called after me as I walked through the door, "Miss, your change!" I was well aware that I had given him the full price, but I couldn't help it. People like him were hard to come by, and I appreciated that. I turned around and replied to him as I continued on my way, "Keep it!"

I continued to follow… _myself_… as I hopped down the streets. I watched as _I_ stopped to look at a crowd and listen in to see what was happening. (Now we are going back to the other me from the memory) I walked through the crowd and started to feel weird. When I saw what the fuss was about, I tried to walk away, but I couldn't. LITERALLY, my feet WOULD NOT MOVE. As I kept looking at the guy causing this, my stomach turned and I started to feel funny. Well that was until a pink haired- wait a minute! That was Natsu, and Happy? So I have met them before… I just didn't remember it. He ended up getting pounced by the fangirls who were, well, pissed off at him beyond belief. They threw him into a pile of garbage, and went back to squealing at their _prince charming_. That's when I realized what happened; the guy had a charm ring on. "What a sleazebag…" I mumbled to myself as I went to go help the poor guy who got thrown. "Hey are you alright?" I asked as I held my hand out to him.

"Uhh… yeah." He grabbed my hand and I helped him to his feet. "Thanks." He gave me a toothy grin and his blue flying cat thing came over to us. "I'm Happy! I like fish!" Natsu looked at him and grunted. "Oh! And this is Natsu." I shook Happy's paw. "Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Lucy." Natsu smiled a toothy grin and held his hand out towards me. "Nice to meet you too, Luce!"

The memory ended there, and I was back on the floor of the infirmary. I slowly got up and looked around. Next to me was the very guy who had just been a memory. He was holding my hand, but holding his sleeping head up with his other hand. I turned around and looked for my sister. She wasn't there. I walked out of the room to look for her and overheard a conversation between the "Master" and what sounded like Mira. "Master… she just stopped breathing." She was crying, and slowly spewed out sad words that made my heart freeze. "Lucy is going to be all alone when she wakes up, and it's our fault." She began to cry even harder. "We couldn't save her sister…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and started to run as fast as I could to the infirmary. "They aren't…" I couldn't take this. I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't keep living without the family I loved. They were everything to me. The last one… Michelle. _Why did she have to die? Why is life so cruel?_ I slipped and fell to the ground. My body began to waver and fade like static again. I couldn't get up. No, I didn't _want _to get up. I wanted to fade away and not return. I didn't want to stay in a world so cruel. I looked up as I heard a rapid beep coming from the infirmary. I got up and slowly walked inside to see Natsu holding my hand tighter as he panicked. "Hang in there Luce…" He called for Mira and never let go of my hand. Not once. "I can't Natsu… I don't want to keep going! I just want to be let go!" He kept holding my hand as he waited for Mira. The monitor was still beeping like crazy, so he called again, "Mira!" He looked at my unmoving self, as a tear rolled down its cheek. "Please Luce… There are still people on this planet that will care. You can learn to love them and laugh with them by your side. Just please…" he put his free hand on my cheek, "please stay here, with us." This guy who had only met me once was fighting for me to live. "This… whether you live or die, it's up to you. So it's you decision, and I know it's selfish, but please, don't go." I couldn't help but cry. "You know…" I felt the world becoming static again, "I can't." He looked behind him as Mira barged in. She looked at the monitor and ran to go grab something. The world spun, it spun and faded and turned to static. _This is it isn't it?_

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see a 3 familiar faces looking above me; Natsu, Mira, and Happy. Happy was crying, Mira held her hands to mouth and giggled, and Natsu gave me the toothy grin from when we met. "Luce?" I looked at him and choked out a few words, "Anyone miss me?" All 3 of them laughed and Mira giggled a reply: "You should see the guild hall; it's filled with more people than I can count!" I laughed, and it surprised me. I didn't think I would be able to laugh or smile ever again. I didn't think I make it through this, but this moment made me think differently. This moment, surrounded by people I barely knew, who already cared about me, made everything okay. Even when you lose what it took years to make, in only a second, there will always be a way to build it up again. You just have to keep living on until you find it.

**2 years later, because I feel like it.**

"Luce, it is already noon. I think it's time for you to get up." Natsu has been trying to get me up for 3 hours now, but to be honest with you I was really comfortable. I mean seriously! What does he expect after going on missions all week?! "No… just 5 more minutes." I grumbled to him, rolling on my side to turn away from where he was leaning over me. He sighed and attempted to pull the blankets off of me, but I decided the bed felt a little empty and pulled him in with me. "Ugh…" He looked at me and sighed, "See what you've done? Now I'm comfortable and don't wanna get up." I giggled, "Good, because the bed was getting cold without you." He took my hands in his and kissed them gently, "Well we can't have that, can we?" I smirked at this wonderful man I married, and snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of my head. "Ugh, you're lucky I love you."

"I know, and I love you too." I kissed his sweet lips, the very ones that asked me to stay so along ago.


End file.
